


Forever Love

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [11]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Islandahgase hates me for this but in reality she doesn’t, It is base on the song, Read at Your Own Risk, TJbaby didn’t want to cry alone and asked me to post, This is going to be bitter sweet, Was inspired by this song when I heard it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: This song is base on the song Forever Love sung by our very own JB for the drama Dream Knights.





	1. The Song

**Forever Love**

**JB GOT7**

 

I’m looking at you but I can’t reach you

So I’m only drawing out my heart

My love that I couldn’t tell you on the night you shed tears

I’ll tell you now

 

The first thing I want to tell you, don’t hurt anymore

When you fall, I’ll be the first to hold out my hand

The second thing I want to tell you, don’t cry by yourself

I’ll protect your bright smile, I’m forever in your heart

 

I need to leave you, I’m silently crying, 

I’m erasing my heart

On a night filled with memories, 

I have to say goodbye, words I don’t want to say

 

The first thing I want to tell you, don’t hurt anymore

When you fall, I can’t give you my hand anymore

The second thing I want to tell you, don’t cry by yourself

Even if I’m not by your side, don’t forget me, I’m forever in your heart

 

It might be hard to say goodbye while separating

I was determined but the words only linger around

And I finally tell you while looking at your lips

 

The last thing I want to tell you, I was happy

Because I was able to be by your side, like a gift

I love you, words I couldn’t tell you, I miss you

Even though I’m saying goodbye, I’m not far away, I’m forever in your heart

 


	2. Love Forever

Mark and JB had been dating for the last one and a half years and everything seemed to be heading towards a happily ever after even though they were still studying in university. Their friends had always called them as one entity, MarkBum. It was never Mark and JB or JB and Mark. It was always and forever MarkBum. Though the both of them might grumble and whine about being a sole entity, there was no denying that they loved it as well.

 

How did they met?

 

Well, they belonged to the same dancing club and became friends with five more other boys namely Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom. They eventually formed a group called GOT7. There were other groups such as Monsta X and BTS in the club, somehow the seven of them clicked. Not that they weren’t close to the members of Monsta X or BTS, they were. But somehow, they just clicked together.

 

JB was selected as the leader among them even though Mark was the eldest. When the boys got too rowdy, it was Mark who made sure they calmed down and listened to their leader. Jackson was known as the clown but he was also Mark’s partner in Martial Arts Tricking. Yugyeom and Bambam was the maknae dancing machines. Youngjae was the powerhouse singer and the sunshine of the group. Jinyoung was the mother of the group and their favourite peach to tease. JB was Mr One Bite. Mark was the angel but they all know that he is the biggest devil of all.

 

 

Through their time together, JB had fallen in love with the ever contradicting Mark. He can be quiet as a mouse, staying behind everyone and let the others shine. He could also be loud when he got excited. Because of his disposition, one might think that he was a walkover but they would be shocked to know that he was strong with his convictions and he would raised holy hell if he thought he was right. He was not as built as Jackson or JB but he was strong and agile. He was a pretty boy. Beautiful in fact but don’t let his looks fool you. There was a temper simmering underneath it. Most of all, JB had fallen in love with the boy didn’t mind sitting with him in silence when he is brooding or just didn’t feel like talking. He had fallen in love with the boy that let him be a dongsaeng and would just give him a listening ear. He always felt better after talking to Mark. The others had urged him to approached Mark and confessed to him. JB wanted to but before he could, a senior, Damian had confessed to Mark first and they started dating. A lot of boys and girls were envious of Mark as Damian was one of the most popular seniors in the university.

 

The seven of them was having lunch together when Damian walked over to their group to talk to Mark.

“Hi, can I steal Mark for a moment?” Damian asked.

“Not really,” said Youngjae.

Mark blushed as he took Damian’s hand, “Excuse me guys. See you later.”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom hit Youngjae.

“Ouch! What is that for?!” Youngjae asked.

“Not so obvious that we don’t like him dating our Mark hyung, Youngjae hyung,” said BamBam.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes while JB just stared at the happy couple. Damian actually laid out a picnic mat right in the middle of the university’s lawn, in front of all to see. 

 

“See! If only you got your butt in gear a little bit faster, it would be you sitting there with Mark hyung,” said Jackson.

JB glared at the younger but he smirked when Jinyoung hits Jackson at the back of his head.

“Ouch! Spousal abuse Jinyoungie,” Jackson whined.

“Stop rubbing salt into my best friend’s wound, Jacks,” said Jinyoung.

“It’s more like rubbing salt, add a twist of lime on his wound and then put hyung in the middle of the hot sun and let him burn is more like it, Jinyoung hyung,” said Yugyeom.

Jackson glared at Yugyeom before turning back to JB, “What I’m saying is that you should have tap my best friend’s ass before somebody did okay.”

“Ewww. Didn’t need to know that,” said Bambam.

“If he is happy with Damian hyung, who am I to interfere,” said JB.

“For all you know he is playing our Mark hyung,” said Youngjae.

“That’s true. He is known to be a player,” Yugyeom added.

 

JB looked at happy couple before he stood up and turned to look at his friends.

“I don’t want to be the one that seemed like a sour puss. I need to drop by at the bookstore to pick up some things. See you guys!” said JB as he walked away.

“Wait for me hyung. I want to pick up some books,” said Jinyoung.

“Wait for me! I want to go too,” said Jackson.

Both JB and Jinyoung stopped and turned to look at Jackson.

“You don’t like books, Jacks,” said JB.

“But my Jinyoungie does,” said Jackson as he winked at Jinyoung, his boyfriend.

Jinyoung giggled, all eyes whiskers and all as he covered his mouth with his hand.

“Ewww,” said Yugyeom, BamBam and Youngjae in unison.

JB rolled his eyes as he walked away with Jackson and Jinyoung being all so lovey dovey, trailing behind him. 

 

 

For the next few weeks, Mark would join them for dance practise and right after, Damian would picked him up from class and whisked him away for dinner. Jackson had been grumbling to Mark about that.

“I don’t get to see my best friend anymore.”

Jackson crossed his arms in front of him and turned away from Mark. Mark looked at Jinyoung as a plea for help. Jinyoung shrugged, “He's your problem now, Mark hyung. He has been going on and on about not being able to eat with you for the last few days.”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist and hooked his chin on Jackson’s shoulder., “Gaga.”

Jackson continued pouting and frowning.

“Gaga,” said Mark in a sing song voice.

Jackson continued ignoring Mark. JB and the rest of them were trying not to laugh. They understood what Jackson was feeling. Mark kissed Jackson the cheek.

“Let’s have dinner together tonight, okay?”

Jackson turned to look at Mark, “What about your boyfriend?”

“I’ll just tell D that I’ll be having dinner with you guys.”

Jackson smiled and hugged Mark, “Yeay!”

Mark looked up and his eyes met JB’s. The leader was smiling at the both of them. Mark winked at him.

 

 

After that night, it was harder for them to hang out with Mark as it seemed like Damian was determined to keep Mark for himself. They weren’t surprised when the both of them had a screaming match in front of them. Mark wanted to stay longer for practise but Damian was determined to get him to leave early.

“Come on, honey. I’m already here. Let’s just go,” said Damian.

“D, I told you I have extra practise today right?” Mark countered.

“You can do that tomorrow.”

“We don’t have practise tomorrow.”

“Honey,” Damian raising his voice at Mark.

Mark ignored him and stood his ground.

“Fine. Whatever,” said Damian as he walked away.

He never looked back once.

Mark then turned to the six of them, “Let’s continue.”

 

The others had plans after practise except JB. Mark didn’t really want to be alone after his fight with Damian.

“Hey, you okay?” JB asked as he placed his hand on Mark’s nape.

Mark gave him a sad smile and shook his head, “Not really.”

“Let’s go have something to eat and I’m all ears if you want to talk about it.”

Mark nodded, “Your treat?”

JB pretended to roll his eyes, “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Thank you, Jaebummie,” said Mark as he stared at him.

JB covered Mark’s face with his hand, pushing his face away. Only Mark could get away calling him with such a cute nickname. Only Mark was allowed. 

 

That night was the first time JB saw Mark cry over a guy. The both of them had finished their dinner and decided to walk to the nearby playground near the dorms. They were just hanging out and talking when Mark spoke.

“Damian has been cheating on me with a girl or several girls.”

Mark sniffled. JB kept quiet. His heart ache for Mark. How could somebody do this to such a beautiful soul.

“You know how I found out?” Mark asked as he turned to look at JB, who was sitting on the swing next to his. JB shook his head.

“She approached me. She goes to a private college nearby and… and…”

Mark couldn’t finish his sentence. The tears was flowing freely down his face.

“And?” JB urging Mark to finish his words.

“She was pregnant but Damian asked her to get rid of it.”

“Oh, Mark.”

Mark shook his head as he wiped the tears away, “I asked him and he didn’t deny it at all. He did not deny it at all.”

JB stood up and stood in front of Mark. Mark looked up at JB before wrapping his arms around JB’s waist and cried. JB carded his fingers through Mark’s hair, trying to sooth his friend. They were like this for a while until JB could see Mark relaxing, as if his stress went away with his tears.

 

How JB wished he could tell Mark how he felt and he hoped by being here for him, Mark could feel his love for him. Love? Yes, love. 

“Want me to punch him for you?” JB asked.

Mark looked up at JB and smiled. He shook his head, “No but thank you for offering.”

JB thought Mark still look so beautiful even with his tear stained, snotty face. JB cupped his face, wiping his tears with his thumbs before pinching Mark’s nose, “You know we are here for you right?”

Mark nodded, “Thank you for listening to me.”

“Anytime, hyung,” JB teased.

“Yah!” said Mark, pouting at JB.

JB leaned down and kissed Mark’s head.

“Since Jackson is not here, I’ll be his replacement for tonight and give you a kiss in his place.”

Mark smiled at those words, “He would give me hugs too.”

JB pretended to roll his eyes as he opened up his arms. Mark giggled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around JB. JB chuckled when he sees Mark rubbing his face against his chest, content and smiling. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “Just this once.”

“Thank you,” Mark whispered. He started crying again. Regardless how short his relationship was with Damian, feelings were still involved.

 

 

A few days later, Mark and Damian had a very public breakup in front of everybody. Damian was making a scene.

“Honey, I told you that we will talk about this!”

“D, this is not working. You have a girlfriend. Something you failed to mention to me when we started seeing each other,” said Mark.

“Come on Mark. She’s not here. So what is the problem?”

“What’s the problem? You are asking me what’s the problem?” Mark asked as he glared at Damian.

“Yeah. It’s normal for guys our age to fool around once in a while but we remain true to that one person,” Damian answered.

“Which one?” Mark challenged him.

“The one that has our heart. Come on, honey. You know you’re the one for me right?” said Damian as he wrapped his arms around Mark.

Mark pushed him away, “Uh huh. Your baby mama told me the same thing. Joyce from across dorm told me the same thing. Wayne from next door too. Mason from the faculty across campus too. The list goes on and on. Damian, we are over.”

Mark turned to walked away. JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom was cheering for him. Mark grinned as he walk towards them. He knew they didn’t really like Damian but they supported him anyway.

 

Damian grabbed Mark’s arm roughly.

“Not so fast Mark Tuan. Do you think you can just break up with me and walk away?”

Mark pulled his arm away from him, “I just did.”

“Bitch! Nobody breaks up with me!”

“You are not only blind! You are deaf too! I just broke up with you and walked away!” 

“Let’s see if you can talk or walk after this,” said Damian as he raised his hand at Mark.

JB and the others was ready to run over to Mark when they see Mark kicking his groin before punching Damian in the face. They hollered.

“I am not one of your toys that you can toss around. You stay away from me or I’ll do more than take away your family jewels. Good riddance, Damian.”

Everybody in campus was taking pictures of Damian being taken down by Mark in public.  Jackson ran over and twirled Mark around, “I’m so proud of my EnEn!”

Mark laughed. 

“Time to go celebrate!” said BamBam.

JB put his arm around Mark’s shoulder as the rest decide on where to go, “You okay?”

“Never better.”

Mark winked at JB, making the younger laugh.

 

 

After his very public breakup, Jackson and the other boys had been pushing JB to confess to Mark.

“Come on hyung! Mark hyung is now single. This is your chance!” said Yugyeom.

“And the both of you make a cute couple,” said Youngjae.

“You don’t want another Damian snatching him away again, don’t you?” said BamBam.

JB looked at Jinyoung, his best friend, hoping that he would help him in some way.

“I actually agree with them for once, hyung. As your best friend, man up and tell him how you feel,” said Jinyoung.

“Come on hyung. There is no better person than my EnEn,” said Jackson.

JB glared at Jackson. He didn’t like anybody else calling Mark theirs beside him.

“See. I can’t even say my best friend is MINE,” said Jackson.

“Isn’t it too soon? I mean he just broke up with Damian,” said JB.

“Ya. Like a month ago hyung. Come on. You’ve been spending so much time with Mark hyung alone, it is borderline dating,” said Yugyeom.

“And the both of you are so disgustingly cute with each other at practise,” BamBam added.

JB deadpanned at Jinyoung and his best friend hit both the maknaes.

“Ouch!”

“But they have a point hyung,” said Jinyoung.

“Will it make you feel better if I tell you that Mark hyung is definitely interested in dating you,” said Jackson, baiting JB.

That seemed to work cause JB was firing him one million and one questions at Jackson right after.

“All I can say that my EnEn was whining to me that some certain GOT7 leader is so sweet and so supportive but is so freaking slow in asking him out even though he had given him one million and one hints.”

JB smiled widely making the others looked at him weirdly.

“You guys think I should? What if…”

“JUST DO IT!” they all roared.

“Fine,” JB grumbled but he cannot stop his heart from fluttering.

 

 

That night, JB asked Mark to meet him at the playground where Mark poured his heart out to him about Damian. JB was nervous. There was no flowers no nothing except ice cream. JB bought the both of them ice cream. 

“So why did you call me out so late for, Jaebummie?” Mark asked.

JB was nervous and he practically shoved the ice cream at Mark, “Here.”

“You called me just to give me ice cream?” Mark asked as he started eating the ice cream.

“Kind of?” said JB as the both of them sat on the swing like the last time. 

They just sat there in silence. JB took a deep breath and stood in front of Mark, just like the last time.  Mark looked up, just like the last time, “What’s the matter?”

JB kneeled down in front of Mark. Even though that made his heart fluttered looking at Mark, JB needed to say what he wanted to say to Mark before he melted into a puddle. He took Mark’s hands, “The first thing I want to tell you is don’t hurt anymore. Damian is a stupid dumbass that doesn’t deserve you.”

Mark smiled, it got him tearing up.

“Cause when you fall, I’ll be the first to hold out my hand.”

“Like now?” Mark asked.

JB nodded.

“The second thing is, don’t cry by yourself. I’m here for you and I’ll protect your bright smile. Also know that I’m forever in your heart.”

Mark laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “How conceited of you.”

JB grinned and cupped his face, “I like you Mark. I really really really like you.”

Mark smiled and whispered, “Me too.”

“Will you be mine, Mark Tuan Yien?”

“I will, if you will be mine, Im Jaebeom.”

“Of course,” said JB as he leaned in to kiss Mark.

He could feel Mark smiling against his lips. 

 

 

From then on, it wasn’t unicorns and rainbows all the time. They had their fair share of fights, but they always made up after, never ending the day angry especially when they moved in together. They made sure they never went to bed angry. Regardless whose fault it was, they would always talk it through and make up. They especially like the making up part. They could do that all night long. All day, if they have to but that was their favourite part.

“I don’t like fighting with you, baby.”

“Me too, baby,” said JB as he kissed Mark.

Mark wrapped his arm around JB’s waist, snuggling close to his boyfriend.

“Let’s never fight again,” said Mark.

JB chuckled, “You know that would never happen right, baby?”

Mark glared at JB, making the younger laugh.

“Okay baby. Let’s never fight again,” said JB, just to appeased his boyfriend.

Mark grinned and kiss JB’s jaw. 

“I love you, Im Jaebeom.”

“I love you too, Mark Tuan.”

Yups, they were happy. Everything seemed to be perfect.

 

 

Not long after their eighteen month anniversary, JB started having aches in his back. It was so painful to the point that he is unable to dance or b-boy which is his passion. Mark kept telling him to go see a doctor.

“Babe, go see a doctor.”

“I’m fine baby. It’s just some aches and pain, that’s all,” said JB.

Mark pouted, “I don’t like to see you in pain.”

JB cupped Mark’s face and kissed his pouty lips, “I know. I’ll be fine. I promise you that I’ll go see the doctor if my back doesn’t get better by next week okay?”

Mark wrapped his arms around JB’s shoulders, “Okay.”

JB looked worried. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

The next day, JB spoke to Jinyoung. They’ve known each other since they were twelve and there were no secrets between them.

“Jinyoungie.”

“Yes hyung?”

“I think I need to go see my doctor again.”

“Why?”

“My back is hurting again.”

“Oh no. Do you think…”

Jinyoung couldn’t finished his sentence. He didn’t really want to know JB’s answer.

“I hope not.”

“Have you told your parents yet, hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

JB shook his head.

“Hyung, we need to tell them. I’ll go with you,” Jinyoung offered.

“Okay.”

 

“Jaebeom, we need to go back to the States,” said Mrs Im.

“But eomma, what about my studies?” JB countered.

“Your health is more important my son,” said Mr Im.

“But… but…”

“Is this about Mark?” Mrs Im asked.

JB nods. He found himself tearing up. He didn’t want to leave Mark to go to the States.

“Have you told him about your condition before?” Mr Im asked.

JB shook his head, “I didn’t think I need to cause I’ve beaten it.”

“It’s not fair for him, you know, Jaebeom,” Mr Im added.

“I know but I thought it was all over, appa. So, I kind of forgotten about it.”

“Dr Park says you need to get over to their facility in the States as soon as possible,” said Mrs Im.

“I don’t want him to know, eomma, appa. It’s not fair. I know it is too much to ask but can you not tell Mark about my condition?” JB pleaded with his parents.

“Baby,” said Mrs Im.

“Please.”

Both Mr and Mrs Im looked at each other before agreeing with JB. 

 

 

The next thing JB needed to do was to write Mark a letter and asked Jinyoung to deliver it. He wouldn’t be able to give it to Mark in person. He wouldn’t be able to leave him to seek treatment in the States. He knew it was a selfish thing to do but he didn’t want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever. He cried as he wrote the letter, replaying every single memories that they shared together. Jinyoung was there through it all. His heart was breaking for his best friend but JB had made a decision and he will stubbornly stick with it, no matter what.

“Hyung, are you sure you don’t want to tell Mark hyung about everything?”

JB shook his head, “I can’t, Jinyoungie. I might not be able to leave him.”

“But hyung…”

“Jinyoungie, don’t make it harder than it is. My parents wants me to seek treatment as soon as possible and…”

JB broke down and cried which shocked Jinyoung. In all the years he had known JB, the elder had never once shed a tear in front of him. Not even when he was battling bone cancer.

“Okay hyung.”

“Please don’t tell him anything.”

“I promise hyung.”

 

Jinyoung was left with the task of delivering the letter to Mark. The night he had gotten the letter, Jinyoung cried and cried and cried in Jackson’s arms. He was not allowed to even tell Jackson. It caught Jackson by surprised when he saw Jinyoung sobbing and all he could do was to hold Jinyoung in his arms.

 

 

The next day, JB flew to the States with his parents to seek treatment. 

 

 

Jinyoung went to MarkBum’s shared apartment the next morning. Mark frantically called all of them as JB didn’t go back to their place for the first time in his life.

“Jinyoungie, have you heard from JB? He didn’t come home since he went over to his parents place.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything. He just gave JB’s letter to Mark.

“What’s this?”

“JB hyung asked me to give this to you, hyung.”

Mark looked at Jinyoung and then the letter before opening it. Jinyoung could feel his heart breaking for both his hyungs.

 

_ Dear Baby,  _

 

_ I’m sorry to do this via letter but I have to go. I have to go somewhere and I’m not sure if I am able to come back. This is the hardest thing that I ever have to do but do know that I love you and I’ll always love you. _

 

Mark was already crying. Jackson was there with them. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist.

“Gaga, where did JB go? What does he mean about not coming back? Gaga?” Mark asked.

Jackson tried his best to not cry. He wasn’t sure what was happening but he could not stand to see his best friend crying. Mark turned back to the letter.

 

_ There’s so many things that I want to tell you but I just can’t seem to find the words. Only this came to mind. The first thing I want to tell you is, don’t hurt anymore. When you fall, I can’t give you my hand anymore. The second thing that I want to tell you is, don’t cry by yourself. Even if I’m not by your side, please don’t forget me. I’m forever in your heart. _

 

“Gaga, he lied. He said he won’t let me hurt anymore. He said he will always be there. I don’t want him to be in my heart. Gaga…” Mark sobbed.

Jinyoung was now sobbing as well. It hurts. He promised JB not to say anything to Mark. But seeing Mark this way killed him.

“Shhhh… JB hyung must have his reasons, Yien,” said Jackson.

Jinyoung was now holding onto Jackson from the back. He needed his rock. Jackson knew Jinyoung has his reasons too but it hurt to see the two person that he cared about so much crying over JB.

“Gaga, where is he?”

“Shhhh…”

 

_ You were the best thing in my life and I will always cherish the times that we have. I’m so glad that you walked into that gym room and decided to join the dance club. You are my beautiful angel, my guiding star. Hopefully, a miracle will lead me back to you, Mark Tuan. But then again, you are my miracle. Take care baby. _

 

_ Till we meet again,  _

_ Im Jaebeom _

 

That night, Mark cried himself to sleep. Jackson and Jinyoung didn’t dare leave him alone. They all ended up sleeping on the bed. Jackson had to soothed the both of them to sleep. 

 

 

The next day, all of them were still at MarkBum’s place. Jinyoung wouldn’t say anything and couldn’t say anything. He made a promised and he intent to keep it. No matter how much the others begged him, he remained tight lip.

“Come on hyung, you know something,” said Yugyeom.

“Jinyoungie hyung, this is not the time to keep promises,” said BamBam.

Jinyoung kept quiet. He was gripping his hand so tight that it was turning white. Mark sat next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung turned to look at him, “Hyung, I…”

Mark wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, “I understand. He made you promise didn’t he?”

Jinyoung nodded and started crying. Mark pulled back and wiped the tears from Jinyoung’s face, “Can you at least tell me if he is fine?”

“I don’t know. But I hope so.”

“Then that is enough for me,” said Mark.

He then walked into their room and closed the door. He needed some time alone. There must be a reason why JB wrote him the letter. He would hold onto the hope that he will see him again some day.

 

 

Six months later, Mark received a call from Jinyoung.

“Hello Jinyoungie. Jackson told me to tell you that he is not here,” said Mark.

“Oi!” Jackson yelled.

“What’s up?” Mark added as he tried to fight off Jackson. 

“My Nyeongie I didn’t say that!” said Jackson as he tried to grab Mark’s phone away from him.

Jinyoung was awfully silent.

“It’s JB hyung.”

“Is everything okay?”

Mark could hear Jinyoung crying.

“Jinyoungie, are you okay? Where are you? Jackson and I will come and get you now.”

Mark was a bit surprised at the place that Jinyoung was at. Mark found his heart beating very fast.

 

 

Mark was greeted by a picture of JB smiling at the entrance. It was his favourite picture of his. He could hear people crying from outside the room. Jinyoung ran towards them as soon as he saw Jackson. Jackson held him tight. Mark felt weak at the knees and Yugyeom and BamBam had to hold him. Youngjae held Mark’s hand. They were all shocked at the news. They greeted Mr and Mrs Im at the entrance.

“Mark baby, we are sorry that we couldn’t tell you anything. Jaebeommie forbade us,” said Mrs Im as she wrapped her arms around Mark.

Mark started wailing. He couldn’t believe it. The love of his life was gone. Mr and Mrs Im wrapped their arms around Mark and held him tight. They knew that he was hurting but they made a promise to their son that they would take care of Mark during his funeral. 

 

Mark seemed to be in a daze throughout the whole funeral. They had long cremated JB’s body as per requested by him. The funeral was just a formality to let his friends and family know about his passing. Mark felt like the funeral seemed to go on for hours. He was in a daze. By the end of the ceremony, Mr and Mrs Im approached Mark again.

“Here. JB wanted you to have this,” said Mrs Im as she gave him a box.

“Thank you Mrs Im. I’m sorry I…”

Mark choked on his words. Mrs Im squeezed his hand, “No. Thank you Mark. You made our JB so happy for the last two years. He was really fighting for you but alas, it was not meant to be. Come visit us when you are ready. We have lots to share with you.”

Mark nods. Mr and Mrs Im kissed him on the forehead.

 

 

Mark brought the box home. Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom decided to stay with Mark but they let him be when he locked himself in the room. There was no words to say to make him feel better. They knew he needed time. 

 

Mark sat on their bed and started crying again. He couldn’t believe that JB was no longer around. He only remembered bits and pieces of information from his parents. He remembered hearing that JB had bone cancer. Something that he had beaten when he was younger but he had a relapse and the cancer was really aggressive. JB didn’t want Mark to see him so sick which was why he decided to say goodbye when he still can. 

 

Mark opened the box and in it was a necklace with a feather charm. With it was a CD with his name on it and a short note.

 

_ Baby, I love you. I might not look as handsome as I used to but I promise you I sound good. _

 

“Stupid Im Jaebeom,” said Mark, wiping his tears away. He took out the CD and played it on his laptop. He was surprised to see JB on his screen. He was skinnier and was wearing a beanie.

“Hi baby!” said JB as he waved.

“Hi baby,” Mark whispered

“I’m sorry for not saying goodbye properly but I knew I wouldn’t be able to do that if you were right in front of me. So, I made Jinyoung do it for me. Please forgive him. I made him promise me. Please forgive me too. The last few months had been hard but our memories is what kept me going on. But if I am unable to say this in person, I would like to at least say this to you like this.  The last thing I want to tell you is, I was happy because I was able to be by your side, like a gift. I love you and the words that I couldn’t tell you is I miss you. Even though I’m saying goodbye, remember that I’m not far away, I’m forever in your heart.”

JB gave Mark a flying kiss.

“We will see each other some day cause you are mine remember?” said JB as he chuckled.

The tears flow freely down Mark’s face. How he missed JB.

“Goodbye Mark Tuan. I love you baby, now and forever.”

“Goodbye Im Jaebeom. I love you too baby, now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Like @tjbaby said, I'm a writer of distractions and of course I'm being distracted to update the other stories right?
> 
> Thanks @tjbaby & @islandahgase for being my betas and emotional measures... I know you guys still luff me...


End file.
